NGEMIL
by 01a0101
Summary: Ngemil atau makan makanan kecil (bukan nasi) sering dilakukan orang utk mengisi waktu luang atau menemani saat sedang beraktifitas. Dan alasan dari ngemil yang dilakukan masing2 orang pun berbeda-beda. Inilah ceritaku,,


Ngemil atau makan makanan kecil (bukan nasi) sering dilakukan orang utk mengisi waktu luang atau menemani saat sedang beraktifitas. Ngemil pun sangat praktis dilakukan cukup membeli snack ringan baik dalam kemasan maupun gorengan sederhana. Ngemil pun bisa dilakukan sepanjang hari, tidak harus 3 kali sehari seperti makan biasa.

Dan alasan dari ngemil yang dilakukan masing2 orang pun berbeda-beda.

Inilah ceritaku,,

Aku sedang menulis tugas akhir utk menyempurnakan 4 tahun bangku perkuliahan yg telah aku jalani selama ini. Di meja belajarku dalam kamar kost ku telah kusiapkan seperangkat laptop yg telah tersambung dg jaringan internet dan mouse nya, sekotak martabak telur yg telah kubeli di depan kost dan segelas air putih hangat. Yupz,, inilah rutinitasku sbg mahasiswa selepas sholat isya'. Tapi rutinitas ini baru aku jalani sekitar 6 bulan yg lalu.

Hmm,, aku jadi ingat bagaimana jam malamku dulu aku lalui. Senyumku yg selalu mengembang membuat hormon dalam tubuhku membuat otak memerintahkan mata utk setia terbuka lebar hingga lewat tengah malam.

# **FLASHBACK ON** #

 _'There's nothing seen,, quite like you tonight'_

Ponselku berbunyi menandakan adanya satu pesan dari temanku yg masuk,, salah satu lagu the script menjadi penandanya. Dengan sigap aku membuka pesannya via laptop yg terhubung dengan ponselku melalui jaringan internet. Yupz,, secara spesifik aku tahu siapa yg mengirimnya,, dia Fandi.

Fandi dia teman kuliahku. Dan teman berbagi ceritaku atau teman begadangku lebih tepatnya. Aku melihatnya sebagai aku dalam wujud pria,, aku melihat diriku di matanya. Aku melihat diriku dalam setiap alur berpikirnya dan sikapnya. Mungkin hal itulah yg membuatku cepat dekat dengannya.

' _Ras,, kamu belom tidur?'_ Pesannya

 _'Belom,, nungguin kamu,, h.w.e.h.e.h.e'_

 _'Yaelah,, gombal_

 _Udah nonton interstellar?'_

 _'Belom,, ajakin aku,, ajakin aku'_

 _'Naitu,, besok nonton yukz,, aku traktir,, honor asistenku kemaren keluar'_

 _'Aheeyyy,, yukz'_

 _'Koq belom tidur? Udah malem niyh'_

 _'Bentar lagi,, nanggung,, tugasnya pak ageng banyak beudz'_

 _'Ooo,, lanjut besok ajah,, ntar sakit loh'_

 _'Iya bentar lagi,, kamu temenin aku lah,, biar cepet berez'_

 _'Eaaa,, yg ada jugak gak berez2 kalo kebanyakan chatting ama aku'_

 _'Kamu jugak belom tidur?'_

 _'Masih belom ngantuk,, masih di kamarnya Dio niyh,, masih ngobrol._  
 _Oya,, besok setelah sholat jum'at aku jemput di kost kamu ajah. Besok abis kelas pak ageng kamu langsung balik ajah daripada bosen nunggu di kampus'_

 _'Siaaaappppp'_

 _'Udah sana cepet tidur'_

 _'Siaaaaappp'_

 _'Met istirahat. Besok aku jemput jam 6.45'_

 _'Siaaaaaapppp'_

 _'Siap mulu cint?'_

 _'H.w.e.h.e.h.e,, oke siaaapp Fandi ganteng'_

 _'Makasih Laras jelek'_

 _'Biariiiinnn weeekkk'_

Dan begitulah obrolan kami. Tidak romantis memang tidak terkesan manis. Tapi entahlah ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yg membuatku tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, walaupun Fandi terpaksa harus mengenakan helm basah akibat terguyur hujan. Ya itu salahnya juga,, karena meletakkan helmku dalam posisi menengadah ke langit. Alhasil kami bertukar helm sehingga aku mengenakan helm kering miliknya dan dia mengenakan helm basah milikku.

Aku sempat akan membatalkan kencan itu saat di kelas dia mengirimkan ku pesan.

Waktu itu awan hitam yg menggelantung dari pagi tiba2 meneteskan airnya. Deras dan makin deras. Tiba2 ponselku berkedip2 sbg tanda ada pesan yg masuk. Karena masih di dalam kelas,, aku sengaja memasang mode silent utk ponselku saat di kelas.

 _'Laraaaass,, ujaaaaannnn'_

 _'Iya niyh,, semoga cepet reda. Biasanya kalau ujannya deras gini,, cepet reda'_

 _'Bukan gitu. Helm mu kayak ember niyh pasti'_

 _'Jyaaahhh'_

 _'Aku tadi lupa gak naruh helmmu bener2. Tadi kan kita buru2 parkirnya'_

 _'Jyaaahhh,, koq bisa sih'_

 _'Iya niyh,, pasti basah'_

 _'Ya udah besok ajah nontonnya'_

 _'Besok aku pulang cint'_

 _'Ahhh,, ya udah laen kali ajah. Kamu gak niat ngajakin jugak'_

Disertai helaan nafas panjang aku menaruh ponselku dan melirik Fandi yg duduk di 2 baris di belakangku. Fandi pun nyengir menunjukkan deretan gigi nya yg rapi sambil memberikan pandangan 'harus gimana lagi?'.

Selepas pak ageng meninggalkan kelas kami. Aku sedang bersiap memasukkan kertas catatanku dan alat tulisku tak lupa menyimpan ponselku ke dalam tas.

Dari samping Fandi memukul pelan kepalaku menggunakan gulungan kertas catatannya.

 _'Yuks'_

 _'Kemana?'_

 _'Interstellar'_ jawabnya sambil menggunakan senjata andalannya. Matanya yg berbinar2 dan senyumnya. **Ohhh senyumnya yg masih bisa kulihat setiap aku menutup mataku. Masih bisa kulihat walaupun telah berbulan2 senyum itu tak lagi ada untukku. Dan suara itu,,, suara sengaunya tak lagi mampu menyebut namaku.**

 _'Katanya helmnya basah'_

 _'Yuks. Gpp masih bisa dipake'_

 _'Ntar masuk angin'_

 _'Enggaaaakkk,, yuks keburu jum'atan. Aku anterin kamu dulu balik'_

 _'Aku pulang sendiri ajah gpp'_ senyumku mulai merekah. Kencanku tak jadi batal.

 _'Udah,, ayoo cepet'_

Akhirnya aku pun pulang ke kostan bersamanya. Menunggu sholat jum'at selesai. Menunggu Fandi menjemputku. Mungkin Fandi merasa bersalah sehingga dia menjadi susah2 mengantarku ke kost sebelum menunaikan ibadah sholat jum'at. Tapi itupun salahnya sendiri, pikirku dalam hati. Kencan itu pun berlalu seperti biasa.

Selepas maghrib kami meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan itu. Setelah makan malam, Fandi mengeluh sakit perut. Fandi sangat suka makanan pedas. Mungkin hal itulah yg membuat dia terkena maag parah. Aku berpikir pasti maag nya kambuh. Dengan segera aku memintanya mengantarku pulang saja. Awalnya dia menolak, mungkin dia tak enak padaku. Namun aku tetap memaksanya.

Saat mengantarku pulang ke kost. Dan aku turun dari boncengannya. Aku pun menyampaikan kata2 pamitan seperti biasa.

 _'Ati2,, jangan ngebut,,'_

 _'Oke,, ntar aku kabari kalo udah nyampe'_

 _'Oke,, assalammu'alaikum'_

 _'Wa'alaikumsalam. Udah kamu masuk gih. Udah mau ujan lagi tuh kayaknya'_ begitu kata Fandi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit dan melihatku masih di luar pagar. Mengantarnya.

 _'Iya,, iya,, aku masuk ya'_

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kostku. Dan bersiap2 untuk mandi. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam saat aku menyadari belum ada kabar dari Fandi.

Aku pun segera beranjak mencari ponselku utk mengiriminya pesan.

 _'Uyyy,, lagi dimana?'_

Begitulah bunyi pesanku.

10 menit,,

20 menit,,

30 menit,,

Tak terasa terlewati sambil aku mengerjakan tugas. Kuliah di jurusan teknik sipil di salah satu institut teknologi negeri membuat malam2ku tak pernah lepas dari tugas.

 _'Hmm,, kemana dia?'_ Pikirku dalam hati. Apa perutnya benar2 sakit sehingga langsung tidur dan lupa mengirimkanku pesan saat sudah sampai di asrama. Aku berusaha memberikan alasan2 yg masuk akal dalam pikiranku dan menekan pikiran2 mengenai hal yg buruk.

2 jam kemudian,,

Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku tidak bisa berkosentrasi dlm mengerjakan tugas malam ini. Ternyata aku sudah sangat ketergantungan utk membaca pesan2 singkatnya di malam hari.

Sampai sekarang pesanku belum mendapatkan jawaban. Ponselnya mati saat aku mencoba menghubunginya beberapa saat yg lalu.

Aku pun beranjak utk tidur dan berniat meneleponnya kembali saat bangun sebelum shubuh nanti. Fandi sering memintaku membangunkannya utk sholat shubuh atau saat akan berangkat pagi. Padahal dia sebenarnya sudah bangun saat aku telepon,, tapi entah kenapa selalu saja dia memintanya. Tidak setiap saat tentu saja. Namun hal itu sering dia lakukan.

Belum sempat aku memejamkan mataku. Ponselku berbunyi nyaring.

' _I've never seen anything quite like you tonight'_

Layar ponselku menampilkan foto Fandi dan aku saat dia menyuapi potongan pertama kue ulang tahunnya satu minggu yg lalu. Dengan segera aku mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _'Halo,, Fandi,, kamu masih sakit?'_

 _'...'_ tapi hening tak ada jawaban

 _'Halo,, Fandi kamu dimana?'_

 _'...'_ kembali hening

 _'Haloooo,,, halooo'_ aku mulai meninggikan volume suaraku

 _'Halooo,, Laras ini Dio'_ ada suara lain yg berbeda yg menelponku. Dia bukan Fandi.

 _'Dio?'_ Aku berpikir. Temanku yg manakah ini.

 _'Dio temen seasrama Fandi. Laras kostanmu dimana?'_

 _'Kostan?'_ Aku berpikir, kenapa aku harus memberikan alamat kostku kepadanya. Bukankah cukup doa bertanya pada Fandi saja. Ini kan jam 01.30 pagi.

 _'Fandi,, fandi,,'_ Dio tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri.

 _'Emm,, dio,, fandi mana? Boleh aku ikut bicara bentar?'_ Dengan nada pelan aku berkata padanya. Mencoba utk ramah.

 _'Fandi,, fandi,,_

 _Fandi,,'_ Kembali Dio tak lagi bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kini disertai isakan kecil yg lepas dari bibirnya

 _'Fandi apa, Dio?'_

 _'Fandi,,_  
 _Kostanmu dimana laras?_

 _Tolong kirim lokasi nya kesini ya'_

 _'Diooo,, fandi mana?'_ Aku membentaknya. Aku membentak Dio. Seseorang yg tidak begitu aku kenal. Dia yg aku kenal karena selalu disebut2 Fandi.

 _'Kirim lokasinya Laras,, nanti kamu tau sendiri'_

Segera aku mengirimkan lokasi kostku menggunakan GPS. Tak lama kemudian ponselku kembali berbunyi. Kali ini hanya sebuah pesan

 _'Bersiap2lah aku akan menjemputmu dalam 10 menit._

 _Dio'_

Aku pun menuruti pesan itu dan bersiap2. Aku tidak lagi mengingat bahwa ini telah lewat tengah malam. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Fandi.

Aku dijemput oleh Dio di depan kostku. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kami berhenti di parkiran rumah sakit umum di kota itu.

Pikiranku berkecamuk kala itu. Aku sudah ingin menangis. Tapi aku tahan semua emosi ku. Aku tidak berani menatap Dio. Kondisinya tidak jauh dari kondisiku. Mata sembab dan suara sengau seperti habis menangis.

Sampailah kami disini, di ujung koridor. Aku hentikan langkahku. Tanpa Dio sadari aku tak lagi berjalan di sampingnya. Aku menatap nanar orang2 itu. Orang2 di depanku. Beberapa diantaranya duduk. Yg lain berdiri memeluk teman di sampingnya. Tiba2 saja tubuhku diputar menghadap ke samping. Seorang wanita berjilbab paruh baya mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

 _'Fandi,, pergi sayang_

 _Fandi pergi,,'_

 _'Pergi?'_ Aku merasa pembicaraan ini. Suasana ini. Tidak mungkin kan? Pikiranku pasti salah. Aku pasti salah. Fandi ku tidak mungkin pergi dari dunia ini kan?

' _Bagaimana mungkin? Apa yg terjadi?'_ Pikirku. Kalau Fandi sakit itu adalah hal biasa. Maag Fandi bukanlah hal yg baru. Kehujanan dan memakai pakaian basah juga sering kami alami bersama, mengingat suhu kota ini lebih tinggi dibandingkan kota besar lainnya dan curah hujannya pun juga banyak. Pulang malam pun. Kami sering pulang lebih malam dulu pada saat masa orientasi pada semester2 awal perkuliahan. Dini hari malahan.

Dengan perlahan ibu Fandi, wanita yg memelukku itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukkan ku di salah satu kursi tunggu di pinggiran koridor. Dia mengambil sebelah tanganku mengusapnya dan menceritakan bahwa Fandi mengalami kecelakaan saat akan pulang ke asrama.

Dia seakan bisa melihat gurat ketidak percayaan di wajahku. Aku masih terdiam. Aku tidak menangis. Aku tidak berkata apa2. Aku bingung.

Dan tidak berhenti disana. Ibunya berkata bahwa bukan kecelakaan yg merenggut nyawa Fandi. Tapi serangan jantung. Ya serangan jantung. Bagaimana mungkin kami bahkan belum menginjak umur 25 tahun. Maag kronis nya ternyata mempengaruhi kinerja jantung dalam tubuh Fandi.

' _Fandi di dalam kalau kamu mau melihatnya'_

Dengan pelan aku berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Fandi ada disitu. Tertidur.  
Seperti tertidur.

' _Ya Tuhan, akankah dia bangun bila aku menelepon ponselnya shubuh nanti'_ pikirku dalam hati. Atau lebih tepatnya harapku.

 **#FLASHBACK OFF#**

Dan begitulah ceritaku dibalik ngemil malam hari.

Aku tidak menangis kala Fandi pergi. Sepanjang prosesi pemakamannya. Dan selama teman2ku bertanya bagaimana proses kepergiannya. Tidak satu tetes pun airmata membasahi pipiku.

Aku memang bersedih. Sangat bersedih. Semua orang bisa melihatnya. Dari nada bicara ku yg biasanya ceria dan meledak2 menjadi datar dan penuh luka.

Tapi aku tidak menangis.

Aku rasa, Fandi membawa pergi airmataku.

Dan sampai hari ini di semester ke 8 ku, aku menggantikan pesan2 singkat Fandi dengan cemilan.

Hari ini Fandi berubah menjadi martabak telur. Kemarin Fandi berubah menjadi roti cokelat. Kemarinnya lagi Fandi berubah menjadi mie goreng instan. Begitu terus. Hwehehe. Lucu bukan?

Aku menggantikan manusia dengan makanan.


End file.
